Amargamente Dulce
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: Porque el amor puede ser amargamente dulce


**Amargamente** **dulce**

 **Anime: KiraKira Precure a la Mode**

 **Paring: Rio Kuroki/Pikario X Ichika Usami**

 **Disclamers: Pretty Cure no me pertenece sino a Toei...si fuera mio, la batalla final de KiraKira hubiese quedado perfecta**

* * *

La luz del sol se filtra entre las cortinas blancas que se ondea con el compás del viento, aquellos haces acarician con suavidad el rostro durmiente de cierta persona invitándolo a que abandone el mundo de los sueños e ingresar a la realidad. Aquel ser comienza a mostrar signos de despertarse, ya sea moviendo alguna parte de su cuerpo y abriendo sus ojos con pereza, como si le fastidiase la idea de dejar el placiente sueño del que era participe.

Se sienta y empieza a estirar sus brazos y continuar con el resto de su cuerpo, pero al posar la mano en una parte de la cama, los resto de la pereza en su ser abandona abruptamente debido a observar lo que su mano palpo por completo. Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al descubrir donde se encontraba y su mente comienza a surgir demasiadas preguntas y múltiples opciones de respuestas ya sea desde lo más lógico hasta lo más alocado e irracional que se le ocurre.

-Debe ser un sueño-Susurra y decide pellizcarse en su rostro para probar si efectivamente lo que estaba viendo era un sueño o no, cosa contraria debido a que el dolor debido a su accionar en su mejilla derecha se hace presente y decide morder su lengua para evitar un quejido de su parte. No era un sueño, prácticamente lo que estaba sucediendo era real y lo comprobó de primera mano aunque hubiese preferido probarlo de una forma menos dolorosa.

-A ver…recuerda. ¿Cómo fue que…?-Antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta, una lluvia de imágenes aparece en su mente como si fuese de una película. Su mirada pasa al shock.

-Imposible….¿Cómo pude?...soy tan idiota por….

- _ **Pero te gusto ¿No es así?**_ **-** Su mente le juega una mala pasada, ya que como si fuese ilusión su yo interior aparece ante su persona, sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Yo…no-Susurra pensando que era un mero sueño, " _Si eso debe ser"_ , se dice a para sí.

- _ **Deja de engañarte, lo has deseado desde hace mucho ¿De qué te quejas?**_ -No podía refutar eso, sería lo más tonto si comenzara a negar lo sucedido, aunque una parte de su ser quería hacerlo

- _ **No te preocupes, solo gózalo porque si haces lo contrario…sufrirás como esa vez…y no queremos eso ¿Ne?**_ -Su yo ilusorio se acerca para abrazar y consolar aquella persona que trataba de retener su tristeza que hace presencia en su alma.

- _ **No queremos nadar entre las aguas de la tristeza, las cosas sucedieron por orgullo…Da tiempo a las cosas**_ -Le susurra al oído mientras trata acaricia su cuerpo con delicadeza. Sus ojos posa donde su mano había palpado minutos atrás y con miedo decide volver a sumergirse en la curiosidad de volver a sentir nuevamente.

Sus dedos comienzan a delinear diferentes curvas, tanto finas como gruesas, sigue trazando camino para ingresar a un denso bosque colorido y no pudo evitar enroscarse en ella.

-Suave, fino-Susurra para sí mientras sentía el calor golpear en su cuerpo.

Decidió abandonar aquel bosque y cono todo el valor reunido, decidió avanzar a un territorio que creía inexplorable hasta ese instante pero un ruido alerto para interrumpir su travesía.

-Haces cosquillas-Una nueva voz aparece en el lugar.

-Lo siento-Susurro con pena.

-No hay problema-Aquella voz proviene de su acompañante que hace el mismo ritual que realizo una vez que se despertó, solo que en el caso de su visitante, lo hace con gracia.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Pregunto aquella persona, ¿Qué cómo amaneció? Miles de palabras se le venían a la mente que ni sabía cuál sería la indiciada para responderle: Shock, confusión, negación, miedo…miles de palabras negativas se le atravesaba por su cabeza que ni sabía cuál sería perfecta a escoger.

\- Veo que por tus gestos, aun te sorprendes por lo que paso ¿No es así?-Le comenta con una sonrisa triste, ¿Tan obvio eran sus expresiones aun si no dijo ni siquiera Pio?

-Era de esperarse, de verdad imagine otro escenario luego de lo que paso-La voz de su acompañante era de pura ironía, ya que, lo que creyó imaginar era solo eso…imaginación y fantasías tontas de cuentos de hadas. El silencio que se propago luego de ese comentario tan cortante hizo meollo en su alma, quería decir algo pero tenía mucho miedo.

-Sera mejor que me valla, se me hace tarde-Lo ve levantarse para macharse y fue que ese fugaz y doloroso recuerdo del pasado aparece como si ese suceso ocurriese en el actual instante. El mismo sentimiento, las mismas emociones y que por orgullo se lastimaron en demasía. Tal y como hace 6 años, las heridas que seguían sin cicatrizar reaparecen como carne viva…

6 AÑOS ANTES

 **Se había despedido de todos su seres queridos, dolía dejarlos pero había tomado una decisión que por más doloroso que fuese, era la única oportunidad de poder volar a nuevos horizontes que le ayudaría a cumplir su más grande sueño. Aunque, deseaba que aquella persona apareciera para despedirse pero recordó de una lo que sucedió ayer…Cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellas imágenes que le destrozaba su corazón o lo que quedaba de ella y antes de que pudiera abordar el bus que partiría el final de su historia en el pueblo que lo vio nacer y crecer, escucho una voz que grita a puro dolor su nombre.**

 **-Imposible-Susurra al ver aquella persona llegar a donde se encontraba, podía ver que corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar e impedir su marcha. Escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos y vio esos ojos que tanto le enloquecía y que actualmente era sinónimo de tristeza.**

 **-Creí que no vendrías…como lo dejaste claro ayer-Pronuncio con voz triste.**

 **-Yo…-Era lo único que podía pronunciar entre el cumulo de emociones que se alojaba en su ser. Entre el turbulento silencio acompañado por la suave brisa que los acompañaban en la triste despedida, recuerdos de lo sucedido ayer golpean en la mente de ambos.**

 _ **-"Lo mejor será que terminemos"**_

 _ **-"Sera lo mejor"**_

 **Un amor que floreció cuando ambos tenían 14 años, un amor tímido e inocente los acompaño desde su último año de secundaria hasta el final de su preparatoria…3 años duro su romance que muchos habitantes del pueblo y sus amigos creían tener un feliz final, pero el destino es cruel que los quería separar. Para cumplir su sueño, debía marcharse del pueblo de manera indefinida y con ende sacrificar aquel amor que juraron eternidad a aquella edad, era tan doloroso que sus corazón se fragmentara como cristal así como heridas en sus almas que sería difícil en sanar. Aquella tarde, un día antes de que fuera del pueblo se dijeron de todo, verdades y mentiras, amor y odio….el orgullo de ambos era tan grande que lo cegaron tanto para lastimarse mutuamente y para sí mismos; el olor de las lágrimas abundo aquella triste tarde que dio por terminado su historia como pareja para luego tomar rumbos distintos.**

 **A pesar de que se marchara, a pesar de que dijo todas esas verdades y mentiras, a pesar de que ya no tenía una historia entre ambos, no podía dejar de amar a esa persona que le mira con dolor y desesperación. Tiro su maleta y abraza con todas su fuerza a su verdadero amor, aquella persona que acepto todo, sus defectos y debilidades…Quería quedarse, tirar a la borda su preciado sueño ya que esa persona que abrazaba era su sueño! Su vida, su todo! Aspiro su dulce aroma que lo enloquecía por completo, escuchaba como su nombre era susurrado en medio del llanto. Rayos! Quería besar esos labios que era su droga! Muchos dulces habían probado en su vida pero nada se comparaba con esos labios delicados que lo dejaba sin razón y perdía la noción del tiempo cuando se concentraba en probar el dulce sabor de fresas una y otra vez.**

 **De solo pensar que ya no estaría juntos, que ya no existiría esos abrazos, besos, momentos dulces y tiernos le rompía su alma…Pero por su sueño, por su futuro que había querido desde su infancia, sacrificaría todo! incluyendo el tomar distancia de manera permanente con el que se había convertido hace 3 años su nuevo sueño. El sonido del claxon del vehículo rompe la atmosfera romántica que se formó entre los 2 y vio como sus seres queridos que se despidió con anterioridad acercase a donde estaba. Una persona en particular lo mira con tristeza y ve como sus labios se mueven para comunicarle.**

 **-Ya es hora-A pesar de la distancia, lo comprendía por completo. Se separa de su ya ex, y ve sus ojos brillar pero no con ese brillo de alegría que se formaba cuando estaban juntos, era un brillo triste que los ojos de ambos tenían.**

 **-Sé feliz-Le susurra para besar su frente, debía ser fuerte y no quebrarse frente a todos en especial a esa persona. Su respiración se acorta al separarse y le sonríe aunque fuese de manera falsa para darle la espalda, toma sus cosas y decide subir al bus. No quiso mirar atrás e intento ignorar los gritos de todos sus amigos y familiares, y mientras el vehículo avanza hacia aquel puente que conectaba con la entrada/salida del pueblo, las lágrimas reprimidas desde la ruptura hacen meollo en su rostro, así como un ahogado suspiro mientras susurra aquellas palabras**

 **-Sé feliz, mi hermosa conejita….aunque no sea conmigo, sé feliz**

6 AÑOS DESPUES

La vida de Ichika cambio desde que se volvió Precure, volviéndose como una montaña rusa de emociones. Conoció a mucha gente que se volvería sus amigos y aliados, pero sobre todo aquel chico que comenzó ser su enemigo y que termino ser su mejor amigo, ella lo salvo de la oscuridad que lo atormento por mucho tiempo y ayudo a que se reencontrara con su gemela, así como el recuperar el sueño que creyó perdido. Desde la derrota de Noir, la amistad de ella y de Rio se fortaleció con el paso del tiempo y con ello el amor floreció; para las fans del Super Estudiante Nuevo fue triste ver que su amado ídolo tuviera ojos para la Usami pero, tampoco podían odiar a su compañera que siempre fue amable con todos. Ciel estallo de alegría al ver que su querido gemelo encontró la felicidad en su amiga, así como para Himari y el resto de las Cure, las hadas conocidas de los gemelos celebraron la noticia con una fiesta y Chorou quien era como el padre de todas las hadas del Bosque de Fresas le dio la bendición para ambos, sabiendo de que el romance entre hadas y humanos era raro pero tampoco prohibido.

3 años paso desde que se volvieron novios, pasaron la secundaria y la preparatoria entre risas y momentos dulces que compartían no solo entre los 2 sino también con sus amigos que se juntaban para estudiar y divertirse, y a pesar de que Yukari y Akira ya no estaban en el pueblo por sus estudios universitarios, sacaban el tiempo aunque fuera al mes para juntar a la pandilla tal y como era antes de batallar de manera definitiva contra aquel Ser Oscuro. Muchos creían que el noviazgo de ambos pasaría a nueva base pero todo empeoro luego de su graduación de preparatoria: Rio gano en un evento para encontrar un nuevo Pattisiere estrella, siendo el premio un viaje a Paris para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas para Pattisieres por 5 años. Todos se alegraron por la victoria del Kuroki pero para su hermana y para su novia, les entristecía ver que aquel chico se alejaría por mucho tiempo; semanas paso desde ese evento y los tortolos decidieron vivir sus últimos momentos juntos debido a la pronta partida del chico, en medio de las conversaciones, el hermano de Ciel comento de manera inconsciente el deseo de estar fuera del pueblo por más tiempo luego de que finalizara la beca de 5 años y de ser así, viajar por otros lugares para aumentar sus conocimientos como futuro pastelero y por ende, quería enfriar un poco la relación de ambos. Para la Usami fue un golpe bajo ya que no quería que sucediera eso, podía tolerar el hecho de que su amado se alejara de ella para cumplir su sueño pero lo que comentaba ya había pasado de límites, a pesar de Rio se disculpa por sus palabra ya que no lo quiso decirlo de esa manera, fue el detonante para la mayor discusión que como pareja habían tenido: Se dijeron de todo….y hasta absurdas mentiras que no eran conscientes que les afectaría en demasía a futuro, tan ciegos estaban que se lastimaron entre ambos y a sí mismos. Para cuando se calmaron, la oscuridad ya hacia estragos en sus destrozados corazones….ya no había marcha atrás y con un nudo en sus gargantas pronunciaron aquellas palabras que marcaría su historia de amor para siempre:

-Lo mejor será que terminemos

-Sera lo mejor

Con eso dicho el amor de 3 años se termina de manera oficial, ambos se marcharon sin decir una palabra. Ichika llego a su hogar y en su habitación las lágrimas enjuagan su rostro para caer en su cama y gritar como nunca su destrozada ama; Rio decidió ir su antiguo hogar: El bosque de fresas, y al llegar, sus pasos temblorosos decaen junto con su cuerpo y sus lágrimas. La tarde se opaca por los gritos y lamentos de 2 almas que sufren por la ruptura y el desamor.

Rio se marchó para Paris e Ichika decidió viajar a Londres para ingresar a Le Cordon Bleu, sabía que la sede principal estaba en Paris pero no quería saber nada de ese lugar por mucho tiempo. 3 años luego de su ruptura, la chica regresa de sus estudios y sigue estudiando en el pueblo de la mano de los muchos pasteleros del lugar así como las hadas y de su amiga Ciel, la quería a pesar de que era la hermana del chico que le rompió su corazón y que por su bien, el nombre del gemelo decidió omitirse durante los siguientes 3 años siguientes. Entre ambas decidieron crear una marca Pattisiere fusionando el restaurante de la rubia con los conocimientos de Ichika durante ese año en el KiraPati, siendo reconocida no solo en el pueblo de Ichigozaka sino también en el país Nipón, atrayendo la atención para el resto del mundo y logrando ser invitadas para un Concurso de Pastelería donde estarían participando los mejores de todo el globo.

Ella sabía que podría reencontrarse con su ex pero tuvo que dejar de lado sus amargos recuerdos y decidió aceptar lo que sería un gran paso para su futuro. El viaje fue tedioso para ella junto con su amiga, pero lograron llegar a la capital que en el pasado visitaron con sus amigas, el concurso que tendría de duración 2 semanas, logrando clasificar entre las semifinalistas. La joven de cabellera naranja decidió aprovechar los días de descanso antes del evento que definiría la final del evento con una salida, Ciel decidió marcharse para visitar a su ex maestro dejándola sola, tomo muchas fotos de los lugares emblemáticos de la capital, así como recuerdos para su familia y amigos y tan maravillada estaba de la flora de los Campos Elisio que no se dio cuenta que choco con una persona…Se disculpó en inglés (Que aprendió mientras estudiaba en Londres) por despistarse, antes de quedar muda por escuchar una palabra en francés de parte del desconocido.

-Il n'y a pas de problème (No hay problema)-Ichika observo los ojos de la persona con quien choco y su corazón así como el tiempo se detuvo al ver esos ojos que creían perdidos. Ojos azul opaco con iris en forma de estrellas, piel blanca y tersa, cabello azul cielo y largo con una coleta.

-R…Rio-Susurro pasmada, 6 años pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Ichika-El Kuroki susurra su nombre sorprendido, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en el cuerpo de ambos, dejando atrás sus formas infantiles para pasar al físico maduro, un físico muy envidiable y apetecido por muchos. Ella decidió ignorar sus emociones y dejo atrás al muchacho que le seguía mirando aun cuando la figura de la chica desapareciese del campo visual.

No se volvieron a ver sino hasta la fiesta que les dedicaron a los ganadores del concurso en el que Ichika y Ciel quedaron en 2do lugar y para ellas aquel puesto no lo lamentaban para nada, Rio asistió a la fiesta ya que también se había vuelto un Pattisiere reconocido pero que no quiso entrar al concurso. Para la rubia, el reencuentro con su hermano fue sinónimo de alegría, sus lágrimas fueron limpiadas por su gemelo y antes de que pudieran hablar para ponerse al dia, el chico mira de reojo a la ex líder de las Precure que luce un vestido corto rosa pastel de escote en forma de corazón, su cabello estaba rizado y suelto.

-Pikario-Su hermana le llama y decide sacudir su mente para abandonar la imagen de la chica y concentrarse en su único familiar.

La velada fue hermosa, salvo el hecho de que la Usami se sobrepase de copas y de paso coquetear con cualquier chico que se encontrarse en el lugar, Ciel tuvo que sacar a su amiga debido a que estaba fuera de sí por la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió. Con la ayuda de su hermano, la llevaron al hotel de donde se hospedaban y ya en la habitación de la chica la acostaron para que descansara, para el chico le sorprendía ver a la inocente chica cambiar radicalmente producto del champan bebido en la fiesta y a pesar de que también bebió entre vino y cocteles, aún estaba sobrio. Su hermana tuvo que macharse a su habitación dejando al joven solo con su ex.

Se iba a marcharse a su departamento que ha estado viviendo en Paris pero una mano lo detuvo y es donde se da cuenta que su chica se despertaba, en medio de la borrachera Ichika se desahogó frente a su ex por todos esos años de separación, y de paso insultando a él y a sí misma por lo ciega y orgullosa que fue en ese día que se dio terminado su relación. Rio no se quedó atrás y fue participe de una acalorada discusión, gritos y lágrimas se escuchaba en esa habitación, ambos se odiaban mutuamente y para su persona debido a que, a pesar de haber salido con otras personas no podía olvidar ese amor que quedo congelado en sus pechos en esos 6 años.

La pasión adormecida se enciende producto al beso que se dan solo por querer probar que el amor aún seguía latente por más que se negase de ello. De un contacto suave aumenta a ser uno apasionante, el calor de sus cuerpos hace presencia así como el toque de sus manos y los gemidos lleno de erotismo salvaje y romántico, la luna llena alumbra en el cielo Parisino y era testigo en ver a 2 seres entregarse a la locura desenfrenada, la inocencia de sus almas y de sus cuerpos se corrompe ante el amor que se tenía mutuamente, sus manos recorren los rincones que hasta ese entonces eran desconocidos para ambos. Cada uno susurraba el nombre del otro de manera desenfrenada, embriagándose entre las mieles del éxtasis que experimentaban cada segundo, aquellas caricias tímidas e inocente carecían de importancia debido a que quería conocer más y más el uno del otro, recorrer aquel cuerpo que maduro con el tiempo y dejar su marca a través de sus besos, de sus aruños, de sus mordidas y chupetones. Ichika y Rio se entregaron a la pasión aquella noche, dejando atrás la pureza de sus cuerpos y almas, en lo que las estrellas y la luna fueron las únicas acompañantes en ese reencuentro luego de 6 años de sufrimiento y tristeza.

Y así pasamos a como iniciamos con esta historia, Ichika creyó despertar en la soledad de su recamara pero la sorpresa se llevó a ver al chico dormitar desnudo, creyó que lo que se vivió anoche era eso, un mero sueño pero la realidad fue otra no solo ver a su ex novio a su lado, sino también que ella se encontraba tal y como vino al mundo….por no decir también de otras pruebas como su vestido desecho en el piso así como la **camisa** blanca del chico así como el smoking y la ropa interior de ambos y que lo único que podía cubrir sus cuerpos era una sábana. La chica quería negar lo que vivió, se odiaba por ser débil, por no olvidar esos sentimientos por el ex sirviente de Noir. No pudo reprimir sus deseos de volver a sentir la piel del hada humanizado y ¿Para qué negar? Esos años su cuerpo cambio volviéndolo más sexy e irrepetible, digno de una escultura o de un **óleo** que represente la sensualidad de un hombre porque es en eso que se convirtió Rio Kuroki: Un maldito y sensual hombre. Su toqueteo provoco el despertar de su acompañante y no pudo evitar asustarse, ¿Cómo debería comportarse luego de anoche? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Fue su primera vez! Y para colmo entrego su pureza al chico que tanto amo y que para su desgracia, sigue amándolo.

No sabía cómo responderle y menos mirarle, ¿Cómo mirar a los ojos o más bien al candente cuerpo que para el colmo estar desnudo? Sí que estaba en un dilema que no encontraba respuesta alguna. Con escuchar la palabra irse por parte del joven de cabellera azul cielo, despegó sus pensamientos y vio cómo su acompañante se levanta de la cama para recoger su ropa y macharse de la habitación, y a su mente recuerda aquella amarga despedida…no podía evitar revivir esas emociones de aquel día…o más bien de aquella vez cuando decidieron terminar su historia. Mando a la borda la razón, su corazón decidió hacerse cargo de tomar la mano del Kuroki, quien la observa confundido por la acción que realizo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto un poco extrañado, veía como temblaba mientras su mirada era oculta por su cabellera que esta algo despeinado. No pudo evitar admirar aquel escultural cuerpo que la pubertad hizo en ella: Su cadera se moldeo a una perfecta curvatura, sus pechos con un tamaño era perfecto (ni grandes pero tampoco pequeños), su redondeado trasero, así como unas piernas tersas y de infarto (Según el comentario de muchos de los chicos que trataron de conquistarla). Para Rio, aquella chica infantil y sonríete se convirtió en una hermosa y ardiente mujer y no pudo evitar imaginarse los miles de chicos que se postran por querer el amor de la Ex Cure Whip y de solo pensar eso le enojaba horriblemente, tal y como anoche en el que ella coqueteaba con 2 jóvenes. _"Ella y yo no somos nada…debo aceptar eso aunque duela"_ fue su triste pensamiento que no pudo evitar.

-T…te odio-2 palabras que pueden resquebrajar el corazón del chico que apretó sus puños y trato de mover su cuerpo para alejarse de aquella persona, no quería escuchar más su voz pero lo que Ichika hablo lo saco fuera de onda.

-Pero también me odio…intente de todo para olvidarte, salí con otros chicos, inclusive una vez casi me acuesto con uno pero aquel chico no continuo debido a que me escucho pronunciar tu nombre una y otra vez. Intente decir a mi corazón que amaría a otra persona, tratando de enterrar esos momentos que pase contigo en el pasado que….ni sé que más decirte…dime…DIME DE UNA VEZ ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE?-La voz de la joven se quebraba durante su comentario, las lágrimas hacían meollo en su juvenil rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante el cumulo de emociones que sentía en el instante. Rio no soportaba verla de esa manera y no evito abrasarla, al principio quería rechazar aquel gesto pero, sus emociones y sentimientos omitieron ser renuente de aquella decisión y se dejó caer en los brazos del gemelo de su amiga; solos los sollozos de la fémina se escuchaba en la habitación, no quería hablar debido a que analizaba lo que ella comento, ya que a decir verdad, podría entender el mensaje.

-Se lo que dices, también odio…a ti y a mí mismo porque, aunque pasara los años no podría evitar pensar en ti…saber cómo estabas, si habías encontrado a esa persona especial que te amara tanto de lo que yo siento aunque me doliese el pensar si era feliz con otro chico. Sin importa con quien saliera, tu imagen siempre llegaba a mi memoria una y otra vez ya sea en pensamientos o sueños. Sin importa la veces que me negaba…no podía dejar de amarte y lo sigo haciéndolo. Cuando te vi en los Campos Elisieos…no sabía que decir ni que pensar ya que te fuiste rápidamente y lo de anoche fue una prueba muy clara: Te amo Ichika…no puedo dejar de quererte aunque la distancia y el tiempo nos separe, quiero estar a tu lado eternamente…ser el primero en verte despertar y el ultimo antes de dormir, ser el dueño de tus labios, estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas pero sobretodo…que seas mi sueño. Soy un Pattisiere reconocido pero, fueron tú y Kirarin los que me dieron el apoyo para volverme en lo que soy ahora…aun así quiero seguir viviendo ese sueño junto a la persona que no solo me salvo de la oscuridad, sino que también me acepto como tal y como soy.

-Yo…aceptare si no quieres estar conmigo, eres libre ya que...quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea esa persona que te lo brinde-Ichika temblaba debido a la declaración del joven, sobre todo por lo último que comento.

-Soy una tonta… ¿De qué sirve que sea feliz, si no es contigo? Es inevitable dejar de amarte…no pude en el pasado y menos ahora ¿Crees que lo hare en el futuro?-Toma valor para mirarle y dejarse perder entre esos ojos que tanto enloquecía por completo, con sus dedos Rio seca las lágrimas de la chica con ternura mientras le sonríe tiernamente.

-No lo sé…fuiste una guerrera que luchaste contra la oscuridad y tomaste decisiones alocadas-Bromea el Kuroki mientras juguetea los mechones anaranjados de la Usami, enroscando las hebras entres sus dedos como si fuese una cuerda de un **yoyo**.

-Mira quien habla, ex sirviente de Noir-Hace un puchero que ante los ojos del gemelo menor era adorable, es entonces que Rio usa sus fuerzas para acostarla al colchón de la cama y acorralarla por completo.

-Pues este sirviente puede hacer muchas cosas…solo si tú quieres-Le sonríe tal y como lo hacía en el pasado, de manera maliciosa solo que esta vez, su mirada era de travesura completa que provoca un sonrojo en la chica mientras susurra su nombre de manera tímida.

-Quiero ser tuyo, así como quiero que seas mía Ichika…no permitiré verte coquetear con otros chicos porque nada les garantizará que se salven de mi ira-Lo dice mientras besa el cuello femenino del cual, se estremece producto de aquella caricia.

-¿Quién dice eso? Tu…ah! no eres mi novio-Susurra tratando de evitar gemir por la muestra de afecto que el chico hacía en su níveo cuello.

-Si es así ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Le pregunta susurrándolo en el oído que provoca un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica y sonrojándolo más que no es capaz de reprimir el pensamiento de _"Maldito y sensual Rio"._

-Mmm lo pensare más tarde-Le sonríe con arrogancia, provocando que el joven haga la misma mueca en su rostro

-O más bien ahora

-No señor…

-Creo que me darás respuesta luego de que lo hagamos

-¿Hacer que?-Aquella pregunta que hace de manera inocente provoca un sensual gemido al chico… _"Eres malditamente adorable Ichika"_.

-No hace falta responder eso-Antes de que objetara algo, los labios de Rio sella los suyos y no pudo evitar detener sus intenciones ya que dentro de ella quería volver sentir aquellas sensaciones. Ambos nuevamente se entregan para **nadar** entre las mieles del éxtasis pero esta vez, aceptando y reconciliando sus sentimientos por el otro, pero sobretodo aprendiendo que el romance no es color de rosas ya que lo vivieron en carne propia y se recuerdan que **el amor puede ser amargamente dulce.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Ok, nuevo one-shot (Siempre quise hacer uno donde los personajes fuesen ya mayores en el caso de KiraKira y pos ta da! XD) que hace parte del Reto de palabras de la pagina de Es de Fanfics.

Ojala les guste esta historia (Del cual siento que le falto algo)

Nos vemos!


End file.
